I Would
by WhyNoMyName
Summary: Song-fic of the amazing song I Would. Not saying who sings this because it might put you of. Beck wants to be Jades boyfriend but thats one thing shes already got. Bade. Edited, so no coppyright.


I Would

**A/N Bet you don't know who sings this. All you should know is this is before Beck and Jade got together, and before Tori and before they all became friends, so the only people mentioned are Beck, André, Jade and a mysterious guest!**

Beck's POV

Theres a girl at school, Jade West. I don't now why but lately I've been thinking (and dreaming) about her. I'm not sure why though. Up in my head she's my boyfriend, but that can't happen, because that's one thing she's already got. His name, Ryder Daniels. He is a scary one.

He drives her to school in the morning. I'm not a stalker guys, I just see them as I walk alone in the rain. We sit next to each other in Script writing, and if he could take a look in my brain he would kill me with no warning.

André Harris knows about my huge crush. And everyday when I see them kissing while having lunch, I ask him the same question "Would he say he's in the L-O-V-E?" I would ask and he would reply "If it was you then you would" We have been doing this for a while now. Ryder just seems to be using her, so does he hold her when he is feeling low? Probably not, but I would.

After lunch I walked in the hallways of our school, dreaming that me and Jade were kissing, when I felt someone kick me. I looked around and Ryder was there smiling. I looked on my back and there was a sign saying kick me. Reality ruined my life.

I hate my life, it feels like a game I've been playing, but I'm destined to lose, Ryder always beats me, I'm just a loser. I can't compete with Jades boyfriend, he has 27 tattoos. Yeah, like I said, I'm not a stalker but he put it on the slap and I happened to be reading.

Would he please Jade? No I would do a better job  
Would he kiss her? Yeah cuz he is using her  
Would he treat her like I would? No I would be so much more loving and caring.  
Would he touch Jade? Yes to use her even more  
Would he need her? No, he doesn't I NEED HER  
Would he love her like I would? No I would never do anything bad and I love her with my heart.

So the next lunch I had, had enough. I stomped down to their table in the café. And sat next to Jade and said. "Would he say he's in L-O-V-E? Well, if it was me then I would. Would he hold you when you're feeling low? Baby, you should know that I would." I said smiling most of the school that was out side watched so I decided to give them a show. I ran up to the stage, Ryder chasing after me. After I got to the top I grabbed a guitar sitting there like normal because you never know if someones going to perform. I strummed a few notes then went to the microphone. "I would like to dedicate thins to Miss. West" I say then start strumming.

Then it blurted out. The story of me and Jade and Ryder. He has 27 tattoos. After I sung that I realised everyone would realise that I was talking about them to. And the whole of the café would know my secret crush. Then I asked the question I always asked André, but I answered it myself. I would. So I strummed my guitar a bit mare towards the end then finished. They clapped, they liked it. Ryder was standing at the back of the platform shocked. Yeah Im in love with your girl. Im sorry but Jade is just perfect.

Every one could tell it was about Ryder as it's not that sealed up defiantly with the tattoos. Yeah. But I wouldn't tell anyone this but I had been working on that song for a while, like I'm not a genius. I looked over to Ryder still taking in everything I said, so I ran down stairs and to Jade where I kissed her. I remember nothing except she kissed back.

Because after that I feel to the floor. 4 hours later I woke up in ER. Everyone was there. I looked for someone. And she was there, holding Ryder's hand. How? Anyway I saw Jade look at me and smile. I might not get her. BUT she kissed back!

**A/N I had to edit the middle part as its copyright and stuff sorry but tons of people have song lyrics in their stories. But it doesnt any more.**


End file.
